Only One
by animefan1009
Summary: In the world of shifters, each shifter is destined to another as a mate. Five years after losing his pack Feliciano believes he may have found his in the form as another pack's leader named Ludwig. The two start to bound but Feliciano still has doubts if the two are destined to be together forever. Gerita oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

 _Run. Save yourself. Don't worry about us. Don't look back_. _You'll be fine,_ _I_ _know you will._ _Feli, we love you._ Those words haunted Feliciano in the back of his mind as he ran. He stopped and looked at the night sky. It looked the same as it did a year ago, except for the moon. A year ago the moon was waning, this year it was full. How Feliciano longed for the full moon, his mother always said it was due to him being born under one. But she didn't know, she didn't know the reason Feliciano loved the moon was because of his transformation. In his old pack being a wolf shifter, like him, was seen as an honor, a chance to be a great warrior. Feliciano always tried to be like his parents and older brother but never could they were born with the Mark of Alpha, he was born with the Mark of Omega forever placing him as weaker than the rest of his family.

But this night was an exception a night with a full moon meant Feliciano could transform into his full wolf form. It was this night that he didn't feel weak, instead he felt strong. It was the night his Mark of Omega was concealed and he loved it. No one knew he ever felt like that, not even his family and they would never know. Transforming into his full wolf form he ran trying to forget all that happened to him five years ago.

* * *

The night had started normally. Feliciano was sitting in his family's tent, working on his latest drawing when his older brother, Lovino walked in.

"Lovi," Feliciano jumped up and hugged his brother.

"Feliciano stop that," Lovino protested, "you can be way to clingy sometimes."

"Sorry Lovi." Feliciano sat down and returned to his drawing.

Lovino gave a rare smile, one only Feliciano had seen and sat down next to his little brother, "What are you drawing this time Feli?"

Feli looked at his drawing, it was one of the few things he could do that didn't make him feel weak. "It's Papa on top of a rouge wolf."

"I'm glad that this war against the Madrid Pack hasn't affected you much," Lovino laughed, "it's been going on for less than six months and it's all everyone talks about."

"I blame the food shortage. No food makes people go coco"

"Feli never change."

Feliciano smiled but quickly stop when thought he heard screaming outside. The two brothers opened their tent door to mass panic. "Run!"

"Mama, Papa what's going on?" Lovino yelled Feliciano turned to see his parents running over.

"It's the Madrid Pack," their father started to explained, "they somehow found out that we were staying in the area and sent their strongest soldiers to the area."

"What are we going to do?" Feliciano asked.

His parents looked then turned back to him. His father kneeled down and placed his on Feliciano's shoulder "You can only do one thing. Run. Save yourself."

"What! How can I just leave you here?"

"Don't worry about us. If the Madrid Pack finds you they'll see that you're an Omega. They'll kidnap you and use you to make babies, even at your age."

Feliciano was appalled at what he was hearing. Who on earth would force people to have babies, no matter how old they are? But still he didn't want to leave, he didn't want to leave his family behind. "What about you guys?"

"We'll be alright sweetheart," his mother comforted hugging her son. "This is for your protection. Just run off into the neighboring forest and don't look back."

Feliciano ended the hug, he turned to grab his brother's hand. Lovino quickly took away it from him. "I'm going help fight, Feliciano."

"Fratello no. I can't go out in the wild all by myself, you know that. I can't leave my entire family behind."

"It's for the best Feliciano and you know that," Lovino replied. "You'll be fine, I know you will.

Reluctantly Feliciano turned around and started running away from camp but was able to his family call out, "Feli, we love you."

"I love you too," he called back not knowing if they would hear. Transforming into his Sudo-wolf form, he ran off into the night. Heading his mother's advice he did not turn his head back once while running. It was only after reaching the neighboring forest that he allowed himself to turn his head back. He could see nothing or no one from his pack nearby. Taking a deep breath he ran deeper into the forest, never to see his home or his family again.

* * *

Feliciano kept running, the five year old memories still in the back of his mind. In those years he had become stronger, so strong in fact some days he would check his mark to if it had changed to a Mark of Beta or even a Mark of Alpha. However, every time he checked it was the same Mark of Omega he was born with, but encouraged him to get stronger. A lone Alpha or Beta was normal but a lone Omega would be captured by the first pack that found them. Even more the reason to avoid other tribes.

Feliciano had stopped to rest when he heard a sound coming from the nearby shrubbery. Believing it to be some animal he could catch and eat, Feliciano crept closer. Poking his head slightly he quickly ducked it back down out of sight. It wasn't some animal, it was two larger wolf shifters. He knew they were even from a quick glance normal wolves were grey with brownish speckles across their fur. The first one was pure white, just like the snow the graced mountain tops and the second, also larger one, was a pale yellow color, a color Feliciano wanted to see more of. Feliciano's assumption was proven when the two started talking, in a langue he had never heard before, but something about it, made him want to hear it more.

Ignoring his desire Feliciano began to creep silently away, when the loudest growl he ever heard came out of the blue. Before he could even run away a strong bite attacked his leg reverting him back to his Sudo-wolf form. Turning his head he saw the pure white wolf on top of him grinning at his mark. Knowing what this wolf was going to do Feliciano quickly tried to get away but the pain in his leg prevented that from happening. Trying to use his hands to push the wolf away was met was his arms being shoved to the ground. Refusing to let this wolf win, Feliciano moved under the wolf's superior strength.

All of a sudden the howl of the wolf broke through, shoving the white wolf off Feliciano. Seizing the opportunity Feliciano crawled away, hiding under a bush. The pale yellow wolf was quickly able overtake the white one, chasing it away. Striating up the blond wolf turned to Feliciano's direction. Backing up deeper into the bush, tears of fear filling up in his eyes Feliciano feared the worst.

"Geht es dir gut?" the wolf asked, but Feliciano refused to answer.

"Are you alright?" the wolf asked this time in English. Feliciano looked up to see that the blond wolf had reverted into his Sudo-wolf form and his hand was stretched out, "don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

Feliciano inched closer, he was able to see what this wolf-shifter looked like. Similar to all shifters in their Sudo-wolf form he looked like half wolf have human. His body has covered was covered in pale yellow fur but his firm muscles could still be made out. Cautiously Feliciano stretched out his hand and grabbed the one out in front of him. Being pulled out from under the bush Feliciano got to see the face of the shifter.

At that moment something happened. When Feliciano's amber eyes met the other shifters pale blue ones. A strange feeling ran all through his body even on the tips of the reddish-brown fur that cover it. In a weird way Feliciano knew that the other wolf felt it too. It was at that moment that Feliciano remember those words that his mother told him long ago.

 _Shifters like us are destined to one person and one person alone. When you meet them you'll know it's them from the moment you look into each other's eyes. Treasure that sweetheart for you'll never know when you'll meet._

Feliciano thought for a moment, could this shifter really be his mate. Did the shifter know that they were mates? Staring at the other shifter Feliciano asked the only question he could think of. "What's your name?"

"It's Ludwig," the shifter answered in his German accent, "and you are?"

"My name's Feliciano."

"Well Feliciano, I would like to know what you were doing this deep in the woods."

"I didn't realize I was this deep. I'm not really in these woods that often"

"So your pack is nomadic?"

"Not really," Feliciano stopped, was he actually going to tell this stranger about his past, "I lost my pack to another pack, a pack we were at war with. They somehow found where we were camped and committed a surprise attack on us. My family told me to run, while they stayed and tried to fend them off. Bu-but the other pack attacked stronger and was able capture or k-kill every member they came across, in-including my fam-family. It was five years ago on this very night."

Feliciano couldn't hold it in any more, tears start building up in his eyes and he let them roll down his face. He felt Ludwig gently wipe them away. "Let me take you to my pack."

"What?" Feliciano was shocked at the request, but didn't want to say no to his possible mate. "I barely know you, Ludwig and I don't know anything about your pack. I can't go there, I don't want to be attacked again."

"Don't worry you won't," Ludwig stood up revealing his Mark of Alpha, "I'm the leader of my pack. Even if I wasn't the other members are really friendly and would welcome you open arms. But if something bad happens I'll protect you Feliciano, always."

Feliciano looked up a saw a gentle smile on Ludwig's face, for some reason he trusted that smile. Nodding his head he agreed to the request. Ludwig proceeded to pick up Feliciano with the most caution, especially around the bite wound on his leg. Being carried towards his home, Feliciano leaned his head against Ludwig's chest, he could hear the other shifter's heart beating, and its calming beats was able to quickly lull the smaller shifter to sleep.

* * *

Feliciano woke up the next morning in a strange tent. At first he believed it to be the medical tent be after looking around it was clearly not the case. Unlike other medical tents there didn't seem to be any medical equipment in it. That lack of other patients also gave away that this tent wasn't used for medical purposes. Looking at his leg though, Feliciano could see that he had to have been in the medical tent as the area where he was bit was bandaged up. Feliciano heard the tent door open to see Ludwig walk inside.

"I'm glad to see that you're up," he said after seeing Feliciano.

"Ludwig, where am I?" Feliciano asked, while Ludwig walked over and kneeled down.

"You're in the medical tent."

"Really, it's much different than the one from my pack."

"Well we're a small pack."

"Oh," Feliciano blushed a bright red as the word came out of mouth. "Oh by the way, thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome," Ludwig brushed some of Feliciano's hair back. "I'm glad you got away with just a bite. I know he do much worse."

"Much worse?" Feliciano shuttered at the thought. "Wait how do you know that?"

"It's because he's my older brother, Gilbert."

"Your brother?"

Ludwig nodded. "We used to get along fine that is in till our father died. Right before he died he told the two us that I was to succeed him as our pack's leader. Gilbert hated this, he's older than me by three years and believed it was his right to succeed our father. My father never said it, but I knew why he chose me over Gilbert. I knew he saw me as a more promising son. Gilbert was born albino, I was born normal. Even though I knew Gilbert was really upset about the decision, I could guess what he would do next."

"What did he do?" Feliciano asked retreated under the blanket covering him.

"He ingested wolfsbane."

"Wolfsbane? I've never heard of that."

"It's a plant native only to this forest and some of the neighboring ones. It doesn't have an effect on most shifters but with a wolf shifter it increases their power makes them stronger but extremely violent."

"Why would your brother do that?"

"Because I refused to fight him. He challenged me to a fight and I refused. No matter what he did I refuse, I'd always have and always will. It was then he ingested the wolfsbane, subduing me pretty easily. Proclaiming that he was now leader he banished me from the pack."

"That's awful," Feliciano said, "why would someone do that?"

"I don't know but thankfully when I left I wasn't alone. A group of my friends decided to follow me not wanting Gilbert as leader. We set off and eventually formed this pack."

"Well it had a sort of happy ending, I guess."

"I guess so too," Ludwig brushed more of Feliciano's hair back. "Well, I should let you rest more, it should allow you to heal faster."

"Okay then," Feliciano laid down on his bed and watched as Ludwig walked out of the tent, mostly because he couldn't look away.

* * *

It was the full moon again. Feliciano had been living with Ludwig's pack for about two months now. He had been able meet the other pack members and just like Ludwig had said the other members had welcomed him with open arms. Some of the members had become really close to Feliciano but he had become closest to Ludwig. The have had at least one conversation every day, Feliciano had begun to look forward to his chats with him and was happy to call him his best friend. Looking down at his still bandaged leg Feliciano prepared to go Full wolf. His leg had prevented him from doing it last month but when his bandages were changed the other day he saw the most of the wound had healed just fine so a quick run in full wolf form couldn't hurt him.

"What are doing?" Feliciano turned his head to see Ludwig behind him.

"I'm just going for a run," Feliciano answered not wanting to lie to his best friend.

"I don't think you should do that," Ludwig recommended.

"I won't be gone long, you can come too if you want. You know let for wolf side be free."

"Feliciano please, you shouldn't do this."

"Why not?" Feliciano pleaded.

"Your leg is injured I know it's good for you exercise it but you shouldn't run even with it bandaged up."

"That doesn't mean I can't run if I want to."

"Feliciano," Ludwig grabbed his arm, "I'm worried about your leg and don't want it to guess worse. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. When your leg is fully healed we can run together as much as you like."

"You don't understand I need this," Feliciano tried to reason. "I can't wait that long."

"I understand you want to do this, but please listen to me, please."

"No you don't understand!" Feliciano broke his arm free, sat down, and started crying. "I need to run. I need to go into full wolf form. One month away from it I can bear but not more than that. I need to feel strong. I was born an Omega when my both of my parents and my older brother were Alphas and the strongest hunters in the pack. They were legends! By being an Omega I was immediately marked as the weakest but under the full moon, in full wolf form with my Mark of Omega concealed I don't feel that way. But you can't understand because you're an Alpha!"

"Feli," looked up no one had called him that in five years sounded foreign but beautiful in his friends voice. "You are strong. You were able to survive by yourself for five years something few shifters can say. Maybe you're not an Alpha but that doesn't matter, you're prefect just the way you are and don't let anyone, especially yourself, make you think otherwise."

"Why are you like this to me?" Feliciano asked suddenly. "I've heard the other pack members say you aren't much of a social one."

"Do you remember the night we first met?" Ludwig was now kneeling down next to Feliciano who nodded. "Well when the moment our eyes met I felt something throughout my entire body. It something I've never felt before."

Feliciano couldn't what he was hearing. Ludwig had felt the sensation that he had that night. Could that mean that they are…

"Mates, uh I believe that's we are." Ludwig had quickly answered that question. "It may be weird for you to learn you have male mate but to be honest I've kind of preferred guys my entire life and if you don't feel the same way I understand. But I just want you to know that, I love you."

"I love you too," Feliciano blurted out without thinking causing Ludwig to look at him. "I-I never cared if my mate was a boy or girl, all I cared about was who were are as people. Gender never matter to me and it never will. I'm really glad that I finally met you."

The two of them started to stare and smile at each other not knowing what to do next. After about a minute Ludwig placed his hand of Feliciano's cheek. Both seemed to have the same idea and slowly inched closer to the other's face. Closing their eyes they allowed their lips to touch in a kiss. After it ended the two embraced neither wanting for it to end.

* * *

Feliciano still couldn't believe what had happened to him. A little over a year ago he was alone wandering the forest trying to survive, now here he was about to get married to the love of his life. The previous month Ludwig had asked Feliciano if he wanted to get married to which Feliciano responded with a yes.

Adorned in traditional wedding attire Feliciano was sure everyone in the pack would be staring at him, but the was only one person who's reaction he wanted to see. Walking down the aisle he could see him. Ludwig was looking at him with awe, just how Feliciano hoped he would. Reaching the end of the aisle Feliciano kneeled down in his stop across from Ludwig, lowered his head, and ceremony began.

The pack's shaman preformed the ceremony to a tee. Feliciano stayed in his spot occasionally glancing at his husband-to-be, he dared not try to speak to him as it was tradition not to speak till after they were wed. Even with the glances at Ludwig the ceremony seemed to go on forever. All Feliciano could think was the moment where he and Ludwig would be wed.

"Now fellow pack members let us watch as these two souls become one," the shaman chanted and the moment Feliciano had been waiting for happened as stretched out his arms and Ludwig placed his hands on top of his.

"Oh Great Spirits," the shaman continued, "You have chosen these two to meet and be one. Now the moment has come where the two shall become united together for all of eternity. With the power of the spirits I now pronounce these two souls together as one."

At the moment the word left the shaman's mouth Feliciano and Ludwig embraced and kissed each other. The other pack members cheered during the newlyweds embrace. Everyone then proceeded to head back to the camp for the reception.

"You look stunning," Ludwig told Feliciano when they were sitting next to each other.

"Thank you," Feliciano responded, "you look really handsome as well."

"Feli?"

"Yes, Ludwig."

"I love you more than anything."

"I love you more than anything too." With that the two kissed under the moonlight, knowing that no matter what they would always be together.

 **AN: Happy Gerita Day! I'm so excited I was able to complete this fic. Gerita is the only ship I really support and I knew I just had to write a story for today. I hoped you enjoyed it and see you later.**


End file.
